Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same, which are capable of transmitting information sensed by a sensor to a camera through a light source.
Discussion
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods at a low temperature by generating cool air using a cooling cycle. The only function of a conventional refrigerator is to store foods at a low temperature. However, the development of refrigerators having extra features in addition to food storage has recently been increasingly demanded.
Refrigerators may be equipped with various types of sensors. However, there is a problem in that many different wires must be mounted in a refrigerator in order to transmit the information measured by the sensors.